This invention relates to flexible bags containing loose trash, refuse, etc. and more particularly to method and means of bagging loose trash in a flexible sheet of plastic or cloth.
Disposable bags for containing trash are well know and provided in a variety of sizes and strengths of material. These bags are usually made of plastic and are open at one end for inserting trash into the bag and when the bag is substantially full, the open end is twisted closed and tied. The neck of the end that is twisted close is usually secured with a piece of wire and in this way the bag is closed. Trash contained in this way can then be disposed of readily.
Clearly, the steps taken to bag trash lying on the ground using such plastic bags is most easily accomplished by one person holding the bag and another picking up the trash and inserting it into the bag. However, it is very difficult for one person to do the whole job, because it takes two hands to pick up the trash and two hands to hold the bag open. It is one object of the present invention to provide a method and means for bagging loose trash lying on the ground which is readily manipulated by one person so that the trash is contained is a reasonably well closed envelope and can be disposed of readily.
It is another object to provide a method and means of bagging trash for easy disposal.
It is another object to provide means that can be manipulated by one person to bag loose trash lying on the ground in a reasonably secure envelope for easy disposal.
It is another object to provide a method using a sheet of flexible material whereby one person can bag loose trash lying on the ground in a reasonably secure package for easy disposal.
In accordance with the present invention a flexible plastic sheet having two parallel long sides and equipped with flaps extending from the short sides has loops and ties along the long sides so that rigid sticks or rods can be inserted by the user into the loops along the long sides and the sheet then laid over a pile of loose trash on the ground and the user then grasps the sticks on each side and forces them together between the material and the ground, forming an open ended envelope containing the material. The envelope is then turned over and the ties along the long sides are tied together. Then the sticks or rods are removed and the flaps at the ends are pulled up extending over the top of the envelope to close the envelope and they are secured in that position, leaving the sheet envelope containing the material secured for disposal.